


Special Delivery

by chains_archivist



Series: Fraser in Chains by Rushlight [5]
Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Rushlight</p><p>Ray and Fraser get a package in the mail. <br/>Warnings: Once again, this series features a D/s relationship between Fraser and Ray (no pain involved!). If that's not your thing, then you might want to move on. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Acknowledgments: Many thanks to Beth for the beta-reading.   
> Feedback: Yes, please! Any comments, encouragement, critique, etc. will be endlessly appreciated.

It was seven days exactly before the small, nondescript package arrived in their mailbox.

Fraser turned the brown-wrapped box over in his hands thoughtfully as he made his way up the stairs. He supposed it could have been anything, but somehow, he  _knew_  it was the delivery he and Ray had been waiting for. There wasn't even a clue to its origin on the return address label -- just an address, nothing more -- but it seemed the very nondescript nature of the package was screaming its intentions at him.

Dief panted happily at his heels while Fraser opened the door to their apartment, and he waited patiently while the wolf pushed his way inside. Normally he would have made at least a token protest at Dief's lack of manners, but his attention was elsewhere today.

"Did Dief enjoy his walk?" Ray asked, pausing to ruffle the fur at Dief's scruff as he emerged from the kitchen. He wiped a damp hand across the front of his T-shirt, apparently having just finished putting away their supper dishes.

"Yes, I believe so." Fraser set the rest of the mail on the counter and looked up to meet Ray's gaze. "It seems we've received a package."

"Oh,  _cool_. It's them, isn't it?" Ray's eyes shone with excitement as he came forward, and Fraser couldn't help but grin at his enthusiasm. It made his own excitement seem somehow more bearable.

"I think so." He went into the living room and perched on the arm of the couch, reaching into his back pocket for the small knife he habitually carried. The blade sliced through the protective wrapping over the box easily, and he carefully set the brown paper aside before he opened the box itself.

Ray stood behind his shoulder, watching avidly. Fraser eased open the side of the box and immediately caught the vaguely sweet scent of new leather. His pulse quickened as he pulled out the box's contents.

"Oh,  _wow_." Ray sat down beside him, tucking in against his side. Fraser shifted to make room for him while he put the pocketknife away.

The manacles were heavier than he'd been expecting, and he felt a shiver pass through him as he ran the cool leather over in his hands. Each cuff was about two inches wide, dark black in color, with a nickel D-ring attached to the backside. The black wool along the inner sides was soft and springy, and it sent little shivers tracing down his spine when he ran his fingers across it.

"Mmm." Ray reached over to touch the soft padding, looking utterly captivated. He was practically purring. "Verrrry nice."

Very nice, indeed. The leather felt smooth and somewhat stiff, but Fraser assumed it would soften up with use. The thought made him feel dizzy for a moment, and he groped for Ray's hand, wanting something to ground himself with.

Ray looked up at him with a small smile, eyes glittering. "So," he said, in a voice that was somehow innocent and teasing both. "Are we gonna play tonight?"

The casual question sent a wash of fire racing through Fraser's veins. He had to swallow hard against the dryness in his throat before he answered.

"Yes," he said, tightening his fingers around Ray's hand. "Yes, I'd like that very much."

Ray's smile deepened as he leaned in for a kiss, and Fraser obliged him, tasting the brief, hot flicker of Ray's tongue. It was too brief by far to soothe the need that was suddenly burning in him, but he didn't protest when Ray pulled away, falling easily into the patterns of submission that were becoming almost familiar to him. It was difficult, but it was getting easier each time they did this -- giving up control to Ray, trusting Ray's lead ... trusting Ray to bring them where they both needed to go.

Ray lifted Fraser's hand and turned it over, bending to drag his tongue roughly up over the pulse point on his wrist, tickling lightly with his breath. Fraser felt his eyes begin to cross when Ray's teeth sank lightly into the flesh of his hand under his thumb, and he had to blink rapidly to make them stop. His breath stuttered slightly as Ray pulled away.

The look Ray cast up at him was playful and hot all at the same time. Stroking Fraser's palm firmly with his thumbs, he said, "I want to see them on you."

The cuffs. Of course Ray would want to see how they looked on him. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, Fraser glanced down at the manacles in his lap. Ray tugged on his hand, urging him to stand.

"Come on."

Fraser obeyed, glad for the direction, for the chance to not have to  _think_  so much. Ray reached to flick on the light in the bedroom with one hand and went to close the blinds, sealing out the night that pressed up against the window outside. Fraser stood by the door where Ray had left him, feeling strangely out of place.

Ray smiled slightly when he turned back to look at him. "Don't look so scared," he said, coming forward to take the cuffs from him. He laid them on the end of the bed and smoothed a hand over Fraser's arm.

Did he look scared? Fraser let his breath out slowly, trying to get his emotions under control. It was rapidly becoming difficult to think as Ray's proximity had its usual effect on him. He felt ... hungry today. He wanted Ray to kiss him.

"You sure you want to do this?" Ray asked. There was a huskiness in his voice that made the hair stand up along the back of Fraser's neck. Whatever he was feeling, Ray seemed to be feeling it, too.

"Yes," he said firmly, looking up to meet Ray's eyes. He  _did_  want to do this with Ray, whatever "this" was, even if it confused him, even if it scared him to death. His stomach was tangled up in a hard knot now, making it difficult to breathe. It was so  _hard_  making the decision to give up control in this way. Because it was more than just sex when they did this; it was something deeper, something even more satisfying, that filled his needs on a variety of levels he hadn't even known he  _had_  until Ray'd shown them to him.

"Good." Ray smiled again, and there was a subtle shifting in the light in his eyes. "Then take your clothes off." It was interesting how even though his tone hadn't changed, Fraser somehow _knew_  it was a command, instead of a request.

He closed his eyes and shivered lightly. Take off his clothes. He could do that.

Ray gave his arm one last squeeze and went to sit on the end of the bed, leaning back on his arms to watch. Fraser felt his face go hot, and he dropped his gaze hurriedly.

"Now," Ray said, when he didn't move fast enough. This time, his tone took on a sharper edge, and Fraser winced as if he'd been struck.

Yes. This was what he needed. Fraser's hands moved to the hem of his T-shirt, and he pulled it up over his head without thinking. The air felt cool against his heated skin, and he kept his gaze down as he fumbled at the button of his jeans, toeing off his shoes and kicking them toward the wall of the room. He could feel Ray's eyes on him as he peeled the rest of his clothes away.

"Good." Fraser flushed at the approval in Ray's voice, not sure if he felt embarrassed or pleased by the compliment. "Come over here."

He didn't hesitate this time, and Ray looked up at him from where he sat on the edge of the bed, raking hot eyes over his body. Fraser felt the heat in his face deepen and stared hard at the floor in front of his feet, knowing he had to be blushing as red as his uniform's serge. There wasn't even darkness to hide behind this time.

"You're thinking again." Ray's hand raised a thin layer of gooseflesh where it brushed down Fraser's ribs, making him shiver. There was something possessive about the touch that thrilled him.

"I know." It was something he couldn't seem to turn off; his mind was constantly evaluating, calculating the pros and cons and potential repercussions of any given situation. It seemed sometimes that he lived his entire life inside his head, as opposed to Ray, who lived his inside his heart.

"Kneel down." Ray's tone was kind, and Fraser glanced up at him as he obeyed, sinking slowly down to his knees on the carpet. There was something inherently submissive about this posture that made his nerves sing. Ray's hand moved to his shoulder and stroked a thumb up the side of his neck, drawing another shiver out of him.

Against his will, Fraser's eyes moved to the telltale bulge between Ray's splayed thighs, easily visible behind the worn fabric of his jeans. He licked his lips slightly, wondering if Ray would give him leave to taste him again tonight. His hands curled to fists on top of his thighs, denying the urge to reach out and touch.

Ray's hand moved to pick up one of the cuffs on the bed beside him, and Fraser stiffened, feeling a stirring of reflexive apprehension. But he held out his hand when Ray indicated that he should do so, keeping his eyes lowered as Ray's deft fingers slid the buckle closed around his wrist.

"How's that?" Ray was rubbing his forearm soothingly, brushing light fingers over the dark leather of the manacle.

Fraser hesitated. The wool felt warm and soft against his skin, quite unlike the metal handcuffs that Ray had used on him before. Ray had buckled it tight enough to feel snug, but not tight enough to be uncomfortable. The stiff leather hugged him firmly, laying silent claim to Ray's possession over him.

"Good," he answered, through lips that had gone suddenly dry. He couldn't breathe at all as Ray fastened the second manacle around his other wrist. Even though the cuffs weren't attached to one another, he felt the subtle tug of their constriction around his heart.

He could tell that Ray liked the way he looked in them, and the thought filled him with an inexplicable sense of pride. Ray's hands urged him to stand, and he did so without question, giving Ray the chance to look his fill. Strange, how he should feel even more naked with the cuffs on than he had without them.

"Beautiful," Ray said, coming up to stand in front of him. He slid a hand down Fraser's arm to the cuff at his left wrist, bending to press a light kiss against his shoulder. Fraser shivered, tipping his head back slightly to give him more room. He could feel Ray's smile against his skin.

Ray continued to touch him, a light slide of hands over his heated skin that left him aching. Fraser closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing. In and out, in and out, over and over again. He felt dizzy, and the growing heat that flared underneath his skin was nearly unbearable as Ray's hands skated over his ribs and shoulders, back and arms, awakening the desire that coiled like a sleeping dragon inside of him.

"You look  _so_  hot in these." Ray's voice was husky, and it rasped against Fraser's already overstretched nerves as Ray mouthed at the hollow of his shoulder, dampening the skin there with his tongue. Fraser trembled under the praise, feeling more exposed than he could ever remember being, and he barely noticed when Ray drew his hands behind his back, connecting the D-rings of the cuffs there with their metal clasp.

The sudden constriction of movement drew his attention immediately, and he flexed his hands tentatively, testing the new sensation. His wrists were crossed securely at the small of his back, much the same as they would have been if Ray had been detaining him as a suspect. He looked up hesitantly to meet Ray's gaze.

Ray's eyes were dark with arousal and excitement, and Fraser leaned forward to kiss him, unable to stop himself. Ray allowed it, opening to the kiss greedily, letting Fraser nip beseechingly at his lower lip, sucking lightly on his tongue. Fraser was breathing hard now, and he consciously willed Ray's hands down off his torso to where he needed to feel them most. But despite his growing desperation, Ray's hands remained stubbornly above his waist.

"God, Frase." Ray rubbed their cheeks together, panting heavily. His hands tightened around Fraser's arms as he leaned in to kiss him again. "God."

Ray's body felt hot against him, even through the layer of clothing that he still wore. There was a dull buzzing in Fraser's ears now, disorienting him, keeping him off balance, and he kept his head bowed as Ray pulled away from the kiss, wondering if Ray was planning to blindfold him. He hoped Ray would let him keep his eyes open for this one, but he was willing to go along with whatever Ray chose.

"Get up on the bed," Ray whispered, and oh yes,  _finally_. Fraser's legs were shaking as he moved toward the bed, feeling the absence of Ray's touch as if it were a physical ache within him.

It was difficult to climb up onto the bed with his hands bound behind his back, but somehow he managed, knowing that Ray was watching. He tried to be as agile as he could, because he knew Ray found pleasure in his physical grace as well as his appearance.

He kept his eyes lowered once he found a comfortable position, heart  _pounding_ , feeling the blood coursing through his veins in a wild rhythm all its own. He felt exhilarated, as if he were burning alive from the inside out, feeling the heat of Ray's gaze slide over him. He was achingly hard now as he knelt at the head of the bed where Ray directed him, sitting back on his heels with his back to the headboard.

"God," Ray said again, sounding reverent, and Fraser slowly raised his gaze. "You are so fucking beautiful." Ray came toward him and touched his hair, petting him the same way he'd petted Dief earlier, and Fraser arched back into the touch, drawing an approving groan from Ray's lips. Ray bent down to kiss him from where he stood at the side of the bed, fingers closing possessively in the back of his hair. Fraser allowed it, opening to the kiss without hesitation.

"Ray...." he said hesitantly when Ray pulled away from him, but Ray quieted him with a finger on his lips.

"Shh." Brief, sucking kiss against the side of his face, there and then gone. "Don't say anything. Don't ... make a sound. Can you do that for me?"

Fraser shuddered, letting his tongue flicker out to moisten Ray's finger where it rested against his lips. The gesture brought an answering shiver from Ray, and Fraser nodded as he met Ray's gaze, feeling his heartbeat quicken.

Finally, Ray began taking his own clothes off, and Fraser watched avidly, transfixed by the enticing strip tease of slowly appearing skin. He was so aroused now that just the sight of Ray's body was enough to make him feel like he was about to come.

Ray caught him watching and grinned as he crawled up onto the bed in front of him. "I really love the way you look when you're turned on," he murmured, voice rasping like fine-grade sandpaper against Fraser's skin. He bit down lightly on Fraser's shoulder, and then he pulled away again, sitting back on his heels just slightly more than arm's length away. There was a hint of mischief in his smile.

Fraser shivered, unable to look away from Ray's eyes. He wanted Ray to touch him again, stroke him, pet him, whatever Ray wanted to do to him. His thoughts were crashing together now inside his head, the train derailed, destination unknown. All of his focus now was on Ray, and on the things he wanted Ray to do to him.

Ray's smile deepened, and he ran a hand down over the flat plane of his stomach, tracing small circles just below his navel. Fraser stared hard at that hand, unable to look away, as if he could somehow  _will_  it off of Ray's body and onto his own.

"You look  _so_  good like this," Ray said, somewhat breathlessly. "Good enough to eat, actually." He laughed shakily.

Oh  _god_ , yes. Fraser remembered Ray's order not to speak just in time, and he pressed his lips together tightly to hold back the words.  _Please_ , he wanted to say, and  _touch me_ , and  _fuck me_ , but instead, he had to make do with letting his eyes do all his talking for him.

Ray looked amused, and the hand on his stomach dropped slightly lower, so that his erection bumped against the back of his hand. He sucked in his breath sharply at the contact, and Fraser mirrored the low gasp he made, feeling the sheer, naked  _need_  he felt singing through every nerve in his body.

Sitting like this, with his hands cuffed behind his back, there was absolutely  _nothing_  for him to rub his cock against. Fraser's hands curled into fists behind him, tugging ineffectually against the tight hug of the leather that gripped him. The lack of movement was becoming its own kind of torment as the seconds slid by, and his hungry body was forced to sit and watch as Ray's hands brought his own body pleasure, without giving Fraser any relief at all.

Fraser stared, feeling increasingly frantic, as Ray's hand slid down to close around his own erection. God.  _God_. Ray's eyes fell half-lidded with a gusting sigh, and Fraser's cock twitched in empathy. Ray looked so  _good_  kneeling there, lean body held rigid in the grip of his passion, thighs spreading to brace himself against the bed as his erection arched up firmly into the clasp of his hand.

The room seemed to tilt suddenly on its axis, and Fraser had to fight back the low growl that rose in his throat when he realized what Ray had planned. He wasn't sure he'd be able to do this, wasn't sure he'd be able to sit still and watch this, even if it was what Ray seemed to require of him. He blinked back the stinging sweat that dripped down into his eyes, letting his gaze plead for the things he'd been forbidden to give voice to.

Ray was watching him closely, monitoring his reactions. His hand was still pumping lazily over his erection, but the majority of his attention appeared to be on Fraser. "You okay?" he asked quietly, voice low and husky, and it took Fraser a moment to figure out what he was really asking. They were both still new to the idea of sexual bondage, to the subtle rhythms of dominance and submission that led them, but one fact remained rigidly clear: all he had to do was say no, and the game would end.

The thought was terrifying in a way he couldn't quite describe. As painful as it was, he knew for a fact that he didn't want Ray to stop, didn't want their "game" to end. Up until now, his role in this had been easy. All he'd had to do was sit back and let Ray do whatever he wanted with his body, which had been difficult in its own right, but still bearable. But now Ray was asking him to take a more active role in their lovemaking, even if that activity consisted of making a conscious choice to do nothing at all. Now, all of a sudden, Ray was asking for more than just his passive submission.

Ray was asking him to  _submit_.

Fraser nodded once, holding Ray's gaze, telling him without words that he was willing to go through with this.

Ray smiled, and his eyes slid half-closed again as he turned his attention back to the movements of his hand on his cock. His hips were moving in a slow rhythm now, and Fraser licked hungrily at his lips, transfixed by the smooth glide of hand over flesh. He felt as if the room were constricting hard around him, cutting off his air, and he pulled instinctively at the cuffs that bound him, feeling grateful for the soft hug of the wool-lined leather against his skin. There was no way he'd be able to kneel here without touching if his hands had been free.

Ray was moaning now in time with the movements of his hand, and his eyes took on that glassy look that Fraser knew meant he was really getting into it, giving himself over to his pleasure in that all-or-nothing way he had. Fraser's eyes drifted over him, drinking him in, mouth watering as he ached with the need to taste the thin sheen of sweat he could see shimmering on the surface of Ray's skin. It wouldn't be long now. He bit down hard on his lower lip, forcing back the sounds that wanted to escape him as Ray's body arched and panted, radiating pleasure as if it were a physical light within him.

Ray's eyes lifted to meet his the instant before he came, and Fraser couldn't stop the low groan that dragged out of him, despite Ray's admonition not to make a sound. Ray didn't seem to notice, though, as he doubled over, bracing himself against the bed with one hand, eyes squeezing shut with a low moan as he pumped his release onto the sheets between them. Fraser stared, unable to look away, trembling with a lust that seemed suddenly more than he could bear as the sight of Ray's climax blazed through him.

After a few moments, Ray looked up at him again with shining eyes, looking sweaty and spent and oh, so beautiful. Fraser shuddered hard, unable to think past the need that pulsed through him, demanding release, demanding  _something_  to ease the desire that clawed through his veins. Ray smiled, reaching out to touch the side of his face, and Fraser leaned into the touch pleadingly, long past the point where he cared that he was begging. Ray chuckled dryly.

"You look so beautiful like this," Ray whispered, leaning in for a brief kiss. It was too fleeting, not near enough to calm the rabid fire that felt like it was burning him alive. Ray's hand stroked slowly down his neck and across his chest, again too light to do anything more than aggravate nerves that had already been pressed near to their endurance. Against his will, a whimper escaped Fraser's throat.

Ray grinned. "I wish I could keep you like this all night," he said, low and admiring, and now Fraser began to feel the first stirrings of panic move through him. He  _wanted_  so very much, in a way he'd never let himself feel before. Surely Ray wouldn't be so cruel....

A moment later, he felt embarrassed by his lack of faith, because Ray's hand was touching him now, curling long fingers around the length of his erection. Fraser closed his eyes with a low sob of gratitude, and Ray scooted forward to kneel in front of him, encouraging him to lean his head forward against the cradle of his shoulder.

Fraser did as Ray directed, burying his face against the side of Ray's neck and mouthing at his skin with an instinctive hunger, grateful for the chance to hide the emotions that he knew had to be visible on his face. It was only then that he noticed the cooling heat of the tears on his cheeks, but it didn't seem to matter, now that he had the taste of Ray in his mouth where it belonged.

Ray's hand was still moving on his erection, squeezing and stroking, both exacerbating and soothing his torment with every twist of his wrist. Ray's other hand stroked soothingly over his back, easing the tension out of him as he encouraged him to move. Fraser barely noticed as he drove his hips forward hard into the touch Ray was offering him, wanting it to last forever, wanting it to end, feeling as desperate and wild and out of control as he had ever been, his entire universe narrowed down to the hot point of longing between his legs.

When he came, the ecstasy of it was so sharp it pained him, and he sobbed his gratitude into the side of Ray's neck, feeling a relief so profound it rocked him to the core. Ray held onto him tightly, gentling him through it, soothing him down from the edge as he fell. The tremors that shuddered through him were so intense they were almost frightening, and Fraser closed his eyes against the ragged cry that was ripped from his throat, trusting Ray not to let him fall alone.

Finally, it was over, and he sagged forward against Ray's shoulder, spent. Ray held his weight with a low grunt and stroked soothing fingers through the back of his hair, murmuring soft words that seemed to have no inherent meaning, although the tone behind them was perfectly clear.

"God, Frase." Warm lips pressed against his ear, soft, fleeting, and then gone. He sounded awed. "That was the most incredible thing I've ever seen."

Fraser smiled, feeling that inexplicable stirring of pride again, mingling with the sated pleasure that floated through him. Ray chuckled softly and reached around behind him to separate the cuffs at his wrists, rubbing gently at Fraser's forearms as he drew his hands back in front of his body.

The cuffs felt soft and heavy around his wrists, and Fraser was struck by the sudden, irrational thought that he didn't want Ray to take them off. But he didn't protest as Ray's fingers moved at the buckles, peeling the wool-lined leather away from his skin. He felt somehow naked without them, in a way that he hadn't before. It was a curious change from the way he'd felt when Ray had put them on him at the start of the evening.

"Love you," he whispered, kissing the smooth curve of Ray's shoulder. He felt like he was drifting somewhere free of his body, untethered to anything but the body that held him. "Love you, love you...."

Ray hugged him tightly as he stretched over to lay the cuffs on the bedside table, and Fraser clung to him, not wanting to let him go. After a moment Ray settled in front of him again, easing them both down to their sides on the bed.

"I love you, too, Frase." Warm fingers smoothed back the sweaty hair at Fraser's brow, followed by the smooth brush of lips.

Fraser's eyes closed; he felt completely enveloped by Ray, by the feel of him, the heat of him, the scent. He breathed in deeply, savoring the moment, not wanting to let go of it even long enough to give in to the exhaustion that was rolling through him, lapping steadily at the edges of his mind. There was a dull ache starting deep in his shoulders, but it was a sweet ache, the kind he'd get after a good workout. The kind he wished would never fade.

He wanted to tell Ray how good he'd made him feel, and how grateful he was for it, but there just weren't  _words_. Ray breathed out hard against his face, and Fraser lost himself for a moment in the touch of the breath against his skin.

"Thank you," he whispered, knowing even as he said the words just how terribly inadequate they were to describe the intense feeling that was bubbling up inside him.

Ray's arms tightened around him. "Thank  _you_ ," he replied, sounding affectionate and tired and contented all at the same time. And that was all right, that was just the way it should be.

Satisfied, Fraser burrowed in closer against Ray's chest and finally allowed himself to sleep.

 

The End


End file.
